Smash
Smash is a Wolf Fang Swashbuckler and the leader of the former Player Killing guild Dread Pack. Appearance Smash has long brown hair and has his Wolf Fang ears constantly showing. Personality Originally, Smash and his guildmates showed themselves to be ruthless and cruel, confronting other Players outside safe zones, demanding all of their Items and Player Killing them if they refused to comply. However, Smash isn't an effective leader, as he and his entire guild were defeated and killed by the effective teamwork of Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki, and he showed a cowardly and deceitful side to himself when he pretended to beg for mercy only to try and sneak-attack them, which got him sent to the Cathedral by Akatsuki. But as time wore on, with bigger guilds throwing their weight around and his own falling into a rut, some of Smash's guildmembers left the guild. After the founding of the Round Table Alliance and the discovery of food with real taste, Smash and his guildmates changed for the better, opening their own food and toy stand, and during the Libra Festival they sincerely apologized to Touya and Minori for having PK'd them before, and gifted them with a bag of their homemade toys. Synopsis The Catastrophe arc After logging in, Smash woke up in the world of Elder Tale in his own avatar body. Though initially shocked and distraught, Smash calmed down and formed a party with Rikopin, Stroganopp, Katsuomaru and two others. After some time, the group decided to ambush players outside of Akihabara in order to take their items and money.Log Horizon anime, episode 1: The Apocalypse They did this to Touya and Minori when the twins foolishly left the city to explore (which inadvertently led them to joining Hamelin). At one time, the group ambushed Shiroe and Naotsugu. Confident in their ability to win, the group engaged the duo in battle. While Smash and Katsuomaru fought Naotsugu, Rikopin charged at Shiroe but was unable to approach him due to Shiroe's Astral Bind. Smash ordered her to change with him, but the two were caught in Naotsugu's Anchor Howl alongside Katsuomaru. Forced to attack, the trio focused their attacks on Naotsugu instead. Shiroe then casts a Thorn Bind Hostage spell on Katsuomaru, leading to his defeat, and revealed that he had cast Astral Hypnos on Stroganopp, resulting in his inability to heal his party. Realizing that Shiroe is the problem, Rikopin charged at him, momentarily forgetting that Naotsugu's Anchor Howl was still in effect, leading to a counterattack that left her shaken but not dead. Rikopin retreated, leaving Smash to fight by himself. Enraged, Smash ordered the two other party members to reveal themselves only to discover that Akatsuki had already defeated them. She explains that Smash's party's teamwork was full of openings and their overconfidence resulted in their defeat. Smash collapsed to the ground, appearing to have given up hope, only to pull a knife and charge at Shiroe. However, Akatsuki easily killed him with a single attack.Log Horizon anime, episode 2: The Battle of Loka Round Table Alliance arc After reviving at the Cathedral, Smash reunited with his guild (sans the two Mage-class members, who apparently left after being PKKed), but was a rough time trying to adapt to the new conditions of the city as the social divide between guilds widened. Pororoca, after he, Pianississimo, and another Silver Sword member defeat a wyvern, waves off the Dread Pack members. With the battle guilds having divided up the hunting grounds among themselves, smaller guilds could neither hunt monsters nor PK there, leaving the members of Dread Pack depressed.Log Horizon anime, episode 6: Resolve Later when the Crescent Moon Alliance introduced their new food product, the Crescent Burger, to all the players in Akihabara, Smash was the first to doubt it and sarcastically bought it for Rikopin and had her taste it, assuming the food would be tasteless. However, he is astonished when she wolfs down the burger with tears in her eyes, prompting him to buy some more of those Crescent Burgers as everyone lined up to get their hands on this new food, which actually had taste.Log Horizon anime, episode 7: Crescent Moon Smash and his companions were among the crowd, witnessing leaders of the most influential guilds heading to the Guild Meeting Hall to attend the Round Table Conference.Log Horizon anime, episode 9: Round Table Conference Smash attended the huge celebration thrown by the Round Table Alliance with his friends, munching on delicious meat as much as he could and had a little quarrel with Rikopin over a plate of chicken.Log Horizon anime, episode 10: Grab it in Your Hand Summer Training arc Smash helped set up a ramen stand where he served the meals to customers while Rikopin and Katsuomaru cooked.Log Horizon anime, episode 11: An Invitation From Eastal When Li Gan explained the Spirit Theory to Shiroe, Smash was used as an example as he fell in battle against a mob of skeletons and was revived by Stroganopp but lost some of his EXP points as a death penalty much to his dismay in front of his team.Log Horizon anime, episode 14: World Fraction Libra Festival arc Dread Pack opens a toy booth during the Libra Festival, and upon encountering Minori and Touya, apologize profusely for their past actions and send them off with a bag full of toys, much to their embarrassment. When the Landers start causing trouble, they get exhausted by the merchants and Katsuomaru later calls Isaac when a certain merchant harasses them. Fallen Guardian arc Once again, Dread Pack opens a booth, selling Christmas toys and food. When the murderer makes the headlines, Rikopin wonders why the Royal Guard wasn't doing anything while Smash complains that this was ruining the Christmas mood. Trivia *He shares a voice actor with Michitaka. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Dread Pack Members Category:Wolf Fang